Star Wars Episode IX Triumph of the Light Side
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: D'QAR IS DESTROYED, AND MOST OF THE RESISTANCE WITH IT! THANKS TO THE AID OF GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN, THE JEDI AND THE REMNANT OF THE RESISTANCE SURVIVED. THEY NOW MUST RUN FROM DARTH PLAGUEIS AND THE FIRST ORDER AS THE SITH LOOKS TO FINALLY PUT OUT THE LIGHT.


_**STAR WARS EPISODE IX: TRIUMPH OF THE LIGHT SIDE**_

 _ **D'QAR IS DESTROYED, AND MOST OF THE RESISTANCE WITH IT! THANKS TO THE**_

 _ **AID OF GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN, THE JEDI AND THE REMNANT OF THE RESISTANCE**_

 _ **SURVIVED. THEY NOW MUST RUN FROM DARTH PLAGUEIS AND THE FIRST ORDER**_

 _ **AS THE SITH LOOKS**_ _ **TO FINALLY PUT OUT THE LIGHT.**_

* * *

Luke awoke in the medbay of the _Chimaera_ , with Drake, Rey, Chewbacca, and Thrawn watching over him.

"What… happened?" The elder Jedi asked.

"D'qar was destroyed, along with two thirds of the Resistance. Thrawn evacuated as many people as he could, but there wasn't much time." Drake explained. The son of Anakin Skywalker lowered his head in sadness. Luke did the same and closed his eyes.

"I see." Luke said after a moment of silence. "Where are we?"

"Aboard the Chimera heading towards the only place in the galaxy where you three Light Side wielders can be hidden." Thrawn explained.

"Korriban." The elder Jedi stated.

"Yes." The Chiss replied.

"Very well. Drake, look in your holocron archive to see if you can find the location of the Tomb of Darth Bane. We need to learn anything we can about the foundation of the Rule of Two. Rey, try to help him. And I will..." Luke began issuing orders.

"Stay in the medbay. You're still healing, Father." Rey instructed her father before placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Your daughter is correct. If you plan on joining us in a Sith Tomb, you will need your full strength." Thrawn instructed.

"You'll be coming to the tomb?" Drake asked.

"To defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, and art. I would like a chance to study Sith art and tomb construction first hand." The Grand Admiral explained. Drake nodded before walking to the door, Rey in tow.

* * *

Drake and Rey entered Drake's quarters on the _Chimaera_ , where copies of the data on Drake's holocrons were being stored. The son of Plagueis opened a display of all the records, and the two started searching the records. Drake and Rey then felt a presence in the room, and the daughter of Luke reached for her lightsaber. The son of Plagueis placed his hand on hers and began to look around the room.

"Val, I know you're here. Come on out." Drake called out into the room. A woman in blue and silver Mandalorean armour with blue hair and eyes and a silver lightsaber hilt strapped to her side dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the two Jedi.

"Rey, meet Valkarie Fett. She's the daughter of a clone of Aayla Secura and Boba Fett." Drake introduced the new woman to the female Jedi.

"Hey!" Val yelled with a wave.

"Uh... Hi?" Rey asked.

"So what are you guys up to? Little romantic rendezvous?" Valkarie asked, taking note that Drake was still holding Rey's hand. The son of Plagueis let go and turned back to the holodisplay.

"No. We're searching for the location of Darth Bane's tomb." The female Skywalker defended herself.

"Feel like lending a hand?" Drake asked.

"Sure! Where do we start?" The Mandalorean and Twi'lek halfbreed asked.

"Look for anything created by his apprentices, Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus." The male Jedi instructed. With that, the three began their search.

* * *

Hux and Phasma sat in a room with the other three high ranking military officials of the First Order, discussing the loss of Thrawn.

"Given the death of the Grand Admiral, I believe that we need to deploy the Eclipse and the Dark Fleet." An officer with white hair and a mustache piped up.

"I second that decision." A woman in a Grand Admiral's uniform stated.

"I also would like to throw my vote in that option." A woman in a medium grey-blue version of Imperial Death Trooper armour agreed.

"I agree with Captain Pelleon, Admiral Sloane, and Lieutenant Quasar. What do you think, General Hux?" Captain Phasma added.

"I will not argue with the best option for our army. I will inform the Supreme Leader immediately." Armitage said before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

Thrawn was standing behind the desk in his office, studying an ancient bone white mask, when Drake, Rey, and Valkarie walked in, with Drake holding a data card. The Grand Admiral set the mask he had been holding down on his desk and turned to the three.

"Ah, Drake and Rey. What did you find?" The Chiss asked. Drake handed the data card to him before stepping back.

"We found a record made by Darth Zannah about the tomb she made for Darth Bane. He's buried in the Valley of the Dark Lords. We also cross referenced that information with a report made by Grandmaster Yoda about a visit he made to Darth Bane's tomb." The son of Plagueis explained.

"Excellent job. And who is this?" The Grand Admiral congratulated the team of Force wielders before asking another question.

"Valkarie Fett. The daughter of Boba Fett and a clone of Aayla Secura." Val explained before offering a hand to Thrawn. The Chiss shook it before stepping back.

"Valkarie. The name means Alliance in the Mandalorean language. An excellent name for the daughter of a Twi'lek and a Mandalorean." He noted.

"Thanks." The Mandalorean and Twi'lek halfbreed said.

"Now then. We should inform Grandmaster Skywalker that the tomb has been located." Thrawn said. The three Jedi nodded before they left the room, followed by the Chiss.

* * *

Luke was meditating in the medbay when Thrawn, Drake, Rey, and Valkarie entered.

"You found the tomb?" The elder Jedi asked.

"Yes, Father." Rey answered.

"Let us be ready to leave when we arrive." The Jedi Grandmaster instructed. An officer then entered the room.

"Grand Admiral, we've reached Korriban." She explained.

"Excellent. Have the flight deck and barracks prepare a detail of bodyguard troopers and a U-Wing for us." Thrawn ordered. The officer nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Star Wars Episode IX Triumph of the Light Side! If you enjoyed it, be sure to leave a favourite or follow for more! If you feel up to it, leaving a review is really great for me as a writer! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
